Victoria x Conrad: Toxic
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: "Well darling," her voice dropped into a purr, her lips brushing teasingly against his. "I was hoping to rekindle our old nights in that god awful bachelor pad of yours". An intoxicated Victoria brings up the nights she used to spend as Conrad's mistress in his Bachelor Pad, and the two soon find themselves recreating those affairs. Based on Secrecy. Convict Victoria x Conrad


_Anyone else still fangirling over last night's convict moment and the frequent what I like to call 'desk scenes' between the two? Don't tell me you don't see Conrad's eyes stray to Victoria's legs everytime she sits down haha _

_Anyway just a small one shot based on last night's episode! It was pretty much supposed to be Conrad and Victoria reminiscing about their days in the Bachelor Pad and kind of leading up to a sweet moment of realisation between the two, but then I got bored and wrote convict desk sex. I regret nothing. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge

**Toxic**

**...**

She walked into his office with a slight sway in her hips and a glass of the toxic red that matched her vivacious, wicked smile. Conrad peered up from his papers at his wife, sashaying into the room as if it was a stage, readying for her final performance.

"Well you look pleased with yourself, don't tell me your plans were successful?"

Victoria arched a questioning eyebrow as she perched herself on the edge of his desk, crossing her leg over the other. "Plans?"

Conrad chuckled at her attempts of innocence. "Oh please darling, I knew you orchestrated that humiliating fiasco this evening," he said with a wave of his hand. "Now it seems you have other ideas".

Conrad peered closely at his wife. Her cheeks were flushed, she seemed to be swaying slightly on the table and her eyes seemed to glance off into the distance, as if an amusing spectacle was going on. She was drunk. Conrad found it rare to see his wife so intoxicated, knowing how much alcohol her system could take. Even so, he shouldn't be too surprised that Victoria would drink herself into intoxication after another one of her failing attempts at ruining his son's marriage to Emily Thorne

"Really Conrad," Victoria spoke, draining her glass with one final gulp and placing it down with a clang. "I don't know what you're talking about".

Conrad stood up from his desk and walked towards his cabinet, reaching for the bottle of scotch. He filled two crystal glasses with the burning liquor and handed one to Victoria.

"Well whatever it is, I will find out".

Victoria barely repressed a chuckle as she took a sip of the burning liquid, her thoughts straying. Conrad rose a questioning eyebrow at her sudden burst of laughter, witnessing the alcohol go to her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Victoria just shook her ahead, pushing her lips together to repress another burst of laughter. She tossed her shimmering hair to the side to glance at her husband. "Oh nothing," she replied. But she knew her husband wasn't convinced. "Earlier on," she spoke, averting his attention from her previous outburst. "I saw Daniel suspiciously leaving tonight with the 'Grayson key'. No doubt you passed it down for this fiasco to repeat itself another generation".

Conrad froze. "What Grayson key?" he whispered, hoping that she was referring to something, _anything _else then what he was thinking.

The key to his Bachelor Pad.

"Honestly Conrad, you don't think that I'd forget about the nights where you'd eagerly whisk me away to that horrible bachelor pad of yours-" she stopped, the memories returning.

The excited filling that had burst within her everytime she received his message to join him at the lodge. The romantic dinners and passionate affairs they had spent there. The way her heart melted every time he had promised to leave his wife for her, the way he made her weak at the knees and her entire body burn for his touch.

"Do you remember the first night you took me there?"

Conrad raised his eyebrows, taking a seat next to her on the desk. He drained his glass with a gulp. "You mean the night you first tried to seduce me?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow, refilling her empty glass. "If I recall Conrad, you seemed rather desperate to get me into your bed that night".

She felt the alcohol clouding her head and in the back of her mind, she knew it would soon cloud her judgment. Nontheless she took another sip and turned to her husband. She watched his eyes stray away from hers and down to the dip of her dress. She watched lust flicker in his eyes and barely contained the smirk. Alcohol often turned her husband into an open book, and she was reading his thoughts like a Stephen King novel. He wanted her. Perhaps it was the alcohol speaking combined with the years of having not been with a man, but she half hoped that he would act on his lustrous thoughts. At least then she'd have something to take her anger out on.

"Nonetheless," she continued with a small smile. "You were successful, largely due to the alcohol I might add," Victoria paused, a slight glimmer in her eyes. "Although I'm still surprised at just how quickly you got me to push the guilt away and give in".

"Well if I remember," Conrad turned towards her, lust shadowing his eyes once more. "I believe the rather alluring dress you wore that night drew me in quickly".

And as he said this, his hand crept daringly towards her thigh, sliding underneath the material of her tight, Marc Jacob pencil dress. Conrad's eyes soon followed the path up her exposed skin.

"Oh really?" Victoria responded with a mischievous glint in her eye, her fingers creeping towards his. "I always thought it was my insecurity that made me so vulnerable to your charms," her last words came out in a soft purr as she guided his hand further up her dress.

Conrad chuckled darkly, inching closer towards her. His breath brushed against her skin as his lips enclosed around the shell of her ear. He nibbled gently as an erotic moan stirred in her throat. "Funny," he murmured against her ear, his fingers inching further up her thigh, already feeling the heat between her legs through her damp material. "I don't ever recall you being insecure".

Conrad's lips crashed onto hers, his free hand encircling around her waist. She was intoxicating. He tasted the sweet cherries from the alcohol with a twist of spice and he smelt her rose-water perfume and a hint of apple from her thick hair. Her senses alone were enough to drive him wild, attacking his sensations and only making him want her more.

Victoria moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers slip inside the material and slid into her, moving beneath her. Victoria's back arched in response, encouraging him to go further.

Conrad's lips caressed hers, his tongue slipping inside and intertwining with hers like twisting lovers in a passionate dance. Victoria groaned into his mouth as she felt his touch deepen, sending her body on fire. Conrad's free hand slipped beneath her dress, his fingers tracing a path up her waist. They ventured up her sides and to her breasts, massaging and pinching at her tender skin, eliciting another groan from her throat.

Desire stirred within her like a flickering flame, her heart galloping against his chest. _God she wanted him desperately. _She wanted to scold herself so easily for giving into him, but it seemed that the alcohol had other ideas.

Victoria's fingers ran up his shirt and bunched through the back of his salt and pepper locks, pulling him off the desk so he was before her. Her commanding moves startled him. He looked up to meet her fiery stare with a smirk.

Kneeling down he placed a tender kiss to her leg, stirring an erotic moan from her lips. His lips travelled up her creamy skin, gently flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin and towards her intimacy. Conrad pushed her dress up around her waist, placing another tender kiss towards her inner thigh. Victoria threw her head back and bit her lip to repress another moan, her fingers twisting through his hair. She briefly fluttered her eyes open, taking a peek at her husband. She watched him pull down her lingerie and part her thighs with a firm grip. And as she met his darkened eyes, Victoria felt the desire pool between her legs at the thought of what he was going to do. He placed another kiss to her inner thigh, his lips trailing up her skin.

"Oh God Conrad," she muttered, her eyes fluttering shut.

The sensations were overwhelming. They burst a flame within her, sent her body screaming for him and her world on fire. She felt completely and utterly powerless under his heavenly mouth. Her breathing soon increased into breathless moans, each one carrying his name. She threw her head back against the desk and dug her nails into the mahogany bureau. He had her withering and crying out his name, powerless beneath his merciless mouth. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, just when she though his tongue would take her over the edge and when she felt so very close he pulled out, a malicious glint in his eye.

"Oh Victoria," he said when he met her fiery glare, his wife clearly irritated at him stopping. He pressed a biting kiss to her lips. "I'm afraid we're not quite finished yet".

Conrad snaked his arms around her waist and, although her legs were quite weakened from her previous experience, she sensed his next actions and wrapped his legs around her waist. Her arms entangled around his waist as she was lifted and soon slammed against the door, a painful moan pushing through her lips.

His lips crashed back onto hers as her fingers fumbled with the buttons, tearing off his shirt. Her hands hungrily explored his torso, his hands sculpting her generous curves. Conrad sucked her lips raw and rolled his teeth over her lower lip, drawing blood. Victoria groaned in pain and pleasure, her nails drawing red marks down his chest in response.

Conrad struggled with the belt before he managed to free himself from his pants, tossing all his clothes to the corner of the room. Victoria wrapped her legs around his hips once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist, relying on the strength of his arms to hold her up. Wasting no time Conrad rolled his hips into her, slowly sliding in. The two were silent at first as an overwhelming pleasure consumed them.

Victoria captured his lips in another passionate kiss as his body moved with hers, sending waves of pleasure rippling throughout her. Victoria thrashed her head back as his thrusts grew faster and deeper, her fingers gripping onto his shoulders for extra support. Victoria's heavy breathing turned into breathless cries, each one crying his name. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she felt his intimacy break her walls with every thrust into her. She was so very close and knew she couldn't last much longer.

"I've got you darling".

She felt his whisper brush against her ear. Tilting her head back in pleasure she felt his lips bury within the crook of her neck. They came together in a passionate bliss. Victoria tilted her head back as she felt his warm essence fill her, struggling to regain her breath.

"Oh god Conrad," Victoria breathed as he slowly slid out of her, being careful not to drop her.

He gently lowered her down. Victoria rested her weight against the wall, struggling to maintain standing. She straightened her dress down and glanced at her husband, who too was steadying his rapid breathing.

"That was…" he began, almost lost for words.

"Incredible," Victoria breathed, surprised at her own words.

She walked over to the office desk and reached for her underwear, slipping the material back on. She reached for her glass and took a large swing of scotch.

"Well," Victoria began, placing the glass back down, a determined glint in her eye. "I better go wash up before dinner".

Conrad raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched his wife make her way towards the door as if nothing had happened. But she stopped when she reached her husband, turning to face him.

"And Conrad, I expect to see you up there with me".

Conrad's eyes rounded with shock. "What?"

A mischievous smirk pulled at Victoria's lips. She stepped towards him, running her fingers up his sculpted torso. "Well darling," her voice dropped into a purr, her lips brushing teasingly against his. "I was hoping to _rekindle _our old nights in that god awful bachelor pad of yours," she paused and reached for his hand, bringing it back up to her thigh. As she did so she locked her eyes onto his arctic-blue depths, sliding his hand up to the heated pool between your legs. "Because I'm afraid we're not quite finished yet," she purred, dropping his hand and smirking at his dumbfounded expression. "That is of course, if you don't have any objections?"

She arched an eyebrow at her last sentence. Conrad was silent, but his enlarged, darkened gaze on her was all she needed to know. Placing another biting kiss to his lips Victoria turned on her heel and left, a slight sway to her hips.

Conrad stood there for a moment, stunned. In short, it didn't take him long to gather his clothes and change before he bounded after her. Needless to say, Conrad was quite eager to recreate their old affairs. And who knows? Perhaps they'd return to the Lodge and recreating their old nights at his Bachelor Pad.

...

_So seeing as I didn't write what i originally intended i may write a sequel, depending on the reviews and how many people liked the fic. __Reviews are love :) _


End file.
